Thunder Goddess
by scottsman
Summary: While on a Journey to the far east Hercules meets and Befriends Kyra the Goddess of Lightning and thunder, she follows him back to the academy and Hilarity ensues.
1. Default Chapter

**THUNDER GODDESS CHAPTER 1**  
by storyteller

Hercules walked along with a backpack slung over his shoulder whistling a tune as he went. Hercules liked to take some time in the summer a month or so before school started again and go on what he called his walkabout where he'd travel around to see new places and learn new things. He tried to get Jason and Iolaus to come with but they preferred the pursuit of girls to the pursuit of knowledge. Every time he asked they would stick up their noses and say,  
"Boorrrrinnng,"  
Even now Hercules grinned at the thought of his friend chasing girls. Of course Jason would figure out some way to put his foot in his mouth and Iolaus would get slapped numerous times.  
Hercules rounded a bend in the trail and spotted the entrance to a cave in the side of the mountain. Just as he passed in front of the trail he her thunder rumbling overhead, looking up he saw dark clouds.  
"Well." he said to himself it's a good thing I found this place." Lighting a torch he scrambled inside the cave just seconds before the rain came down. Driven by boredom Hercules decided to explore the cave. He weaved his way farther back into the cave and soon found a passage that wound around like a spiral staircase. Working his way to the bottom he emerged into some type of throne room that looked like it had been hewn out of solid it rock and it looked spectacular and it looked like it had been around longer than Olympus.  
"Wow," said Hercules as he walked around looking at the oriental markings on the wall, "this must be some sort of temple and I stumbled onto the back door."  
"To bad you won't live to see the front door," said a shrill voice Hercules whirled around to see Strife and Discord grinning maliciously at him.  
"What do you two want?" he snarled striking a fighting stance.  
"Just to kill you?" grinned Discord. Just as the two deities were about to throw energy bolts at Hercules there was a loud clap of thunder and a shimmering sphere of electricity appeared just in front of the throne which sat on a raised stone parapet on one side on the room. Suddenly lighting bolts shot out of both sides of the sphere hitting strife and discord squarely in the chest and knocking them across the room. They slammed in to the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Immediately the sphere became a raven-haired girl wearing blue and white oriental leather.  
"ENOUGH!!" she thundered loud enough to rattle the floor. Just then Ares appeared.  
"What in the name of "Me" is going on here!" he snapped the mysterious Goddess glared at Ares without a trace of fear.  
"Your side-show freaks attacked this traveler within the boundaries of my temple that is expressly forbidden as you father Zeus well knows, War-god!"  
"My apologies, thunder goddess," said Ares in his usual oily manner, "it won't happen again." With that Ares grabbed strife by the earlobe, Discord by the nose and vanished.  
  
BACK ON OLYMPUS ...  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTURUS DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!! Thundered Ares as Strife and Discord bounced off the walls like a pair of twin ping pong balls.  
"Just oomph trying to oomph kill Hercules oomph for you, uncle Ares." Ares waved his hand and Strife and Discord floated over to where he stood.  
"Listen you two deified dunderheads," he snapped, "that girl that knocked you for a loop today was Kyra the Goddess of Lightning and thunder but more importantly she is the daughter of two of the Elementals the oldest and most powerful pantheon of gods in existence whom Zeus has been trying for decades to get an alliance with. And what you do you go and tick off the daughter of the two most powerful Elementals!!!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Hercules sat at the table nervously. Looking up from his food he saw Kyra smiling over her rice bowl at him.  
"Is everything to your liking?" she asked  
"Oh yes," said Hercules, "I'm just not very good with these chopsticks."  
"Here," she said, "Let me help you." She stood up and walked around the table standing behind Hercules she put her hands on his hands and as she leaned over her hair fell on to his shoulders. All Hercules could think was  
"OOOOOOOOOh boooooy!!"

TBC please read and review


	2. Chapter2: Triple Trouble

Kyra's hand closed softly over Hercules's hand and she moved his fingers just slightly showing him the correct way to hold the chopsticks and Hercules could have sworn that the room had gotten twenty degrees hotter.

"T-thanks," he stammered, "I think I've got it now." By the time they had finished eating the storm out side had stopped.

"Come," said Kyra taking his hand, "let me show you around."

She proceeded to take Hercules all over the country on a grand tour. After the tour they lounged by a Lake. Just as Hercules was about to close his eyes he saw a transparent feminine form moving toward them in the water. Hercules nudged Kyra who was relaxing on the grass next to him.

"I think we may have a problem." Kyra sat up and looked at the form coming toward them. Instead of looking concerned she smiled.

"That's just my sister the water goddess," she said. The transparent form stepped out of the lake and immediately became a girl that was identical in appearance to Kyra. The difference was Kyra's outfit was white oriental leather with electric blue lining and matching boots. This girl's outfit was as a solid blue with matching boots.

"Hercules," said Kyra, "This is my sister Kyla, Kyla, this is my new friend Hercules, from Greece."

"Wow," said Hercules blurting out the first dumb thing that popped into his head as they walked back into the temple, "Twins."

"Triplets, actually," replied Kyla with a smile. Just as she said that Hercules saw the flame from one of the torches begin to grow and take on a human form and all at once there was another mirror image of Kyra standing there this one was clothed in red leather.

"This is our sister Kisa the fire goddess," said Kyra. Kyra's sisters looked at Hercules with approving looks. Kisa turned to Kyra,

"As usual, sis I can't knock your taste in men."

"Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated." Hercules muttered to himself.

**Three weeks later… **

Classes at Cheiron's academy were in full swing the academy had built on an indoor bathhouse for use in the colder months of the school year. Hercules Jason Iolaus and Lilith walked into the dormitory Iolaus yawned,  
"I'm beat that bed sure is going to feel good tonight!"  
Hercules and the other cadets nodded in agreement. Hercules went his bed and started to pull back the privacy curtain and froze there laying on his bed in a seductive pose was a raven- haired Asian beauty about his own age.  
"Hi Hercules," she said batting her eyelashes, Hercules gave a very unmanly yelp and jerked the curtain closed. The other three cadets were now wide awake and standing there as he turned around.  
"Did we hear a girls voice?" said Jason and Iolaus in unison.  
"M-Must have been L-Lilith," stammered Hercules, "she's the only girl around here."  
"Hercules, who is on your bed?" asked Lilith her eyes narrowing  
"M-m-my B-B-Bed," Hercules sputtered again.  
"Yes," said Lilith, "who is on your bed?"  
"What about this weather we're having?"

"HERCULES!!"

Cringing and expecting the worst Hercules pulled back the curtain and there was no one there.

"Hmm," said Lilith, "I must be more fatigued than I thought I hearing things." Disappointed Jason and Iolaus turned and went back to their bunks.

The next morning was a weekend morning the rooster began to crow.

"Cock- doodle-IRK," and a slightly befuddle rooster stood there with a horse shoe around it's neck.

"Ringer," said Iolaus, before turning over and going back to sleep.

Hercules, wearing a towel and carrying a washcloth and soap, walked into the bathhouse the bathhouse had a 12 foot by 12 foot pool that was supposed to be heated by a fire burning below the pool it's self. Using his foot he tested the water and found that it was ice cold.

"Great," said Hercules, "Cheiron builds this so we can have warm baths and what does Iolaus do when it's his turned to bank the fire he forgets so the coals go out so the water is ice cold. Oh well might as well get this over with." He was taking of the towel when he became aware that the room was suddenly warm turning around he saw steam coming up from the now warm water and he also saw three Asian goddess standing on the edge of the steps that led down into the water. Each of them was wearing bathing clothes that didn't leave much to the imagination. Before Hercules could say anything

"Now we'll show how we take a bath in our country," said Kyra

They sat him down on the steps leading into the water they poured warm water from a small wooden dipping pail on his shoulders and back then they took sponges and began to wash him. About that time Hercules caught a glimpse of Feducious walking by with a tray of dishes in his hand. Hercules crossed his fingers.

"Maybe he didn't notice." Said Hercules a Feducious disappeared from sight.

Suddenly there was a horrendous crash as the dishes hit the floor.

"He noticed."

TBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
